newdodgefandomcom-20200214-history
Ana Lewis
History Once upon a time the Lewis family was happy, healthy and wealthy in California. Ana was popular, a good big sister, a good daughter, clever... and then their parents died. Ana and Rex were left alone with just each other. Rex joined the army as a science officer and introduced her to Duke. Ana and Duke were the perfect all-American couple, and just before Duke, Rex and Ripcord were deployed, Duke proposed and Ana accepted under the one condition that he would bring her little brother home safe and sound. It wasn't to be. Two months later, two men in army dress uniforms came and told her that her brother was dead. When she asked after Duke, the two men said that the rest of her brother's team had survived. Ana didn't see Duke until four years later. For six months after Rex's funeral and Duke's abandonment, Ana slipped into a deep and dangerous depression. She felt truly lost and alone. The sense of loss was turning into an anger; the anger wasn't a hot rage, but a cold, steady, slow burn. Finally in the middle of the night, The Doctor showed up and offered to train her, to give her a way of having vengeance upon the world that had taken everything from her. Ana rarely saw the Doctor following that, instead she was given over to Storm Shadow for training. Ana became his best student, learning all of the badass tricks of the trade that she needed. Each time she trained, Ana would slip further away from the girl whom she was and further into the killer she would become. In the end, Ana became involved in a relationship with James, and he became the only person she gave a damn about. Eventually, Ana was sent to start preparations for MARS's long game. The first part was Ana seducing and marrying the Baron DeCobray. MARS would need a way to weaponize the nanomite warheads, and in the Baron, they found someone who would do. Ana spied and followed and in some cases guided her husband's research to where it needed to be. Once everything fell into place, McCullen announced his nanomite technology to the UN and the Baroness lead a team to go and kill the NATO forces and steal the warheads. Ana would have succeeded if the Joes hadn't shown up. Even then, she still walked over and kicked Duke in the face in the middle of fighting. Duke joined G.I. Joe and Ana and Storm Shadow broke into the Pit and stole the warheads back. Once the two were in possession of the warheads, they visited the Baron's lab, and had them weaponized before Storm Shadow killed Daniel, the Baron DeCobray. Then Ana and Storm Shadow destroyed a large chunk of Paris, killed a bunch of people and ended up returning to the MARS base below the polar ice cap. With the Joes descending, the Baroness put the second part of the long game into action. Scorched History Insert Scorched history here. Boomtown History Ana arrived at New Dodge in June, 2013, shortly before the settlement's elections. She was selected as a deputy by Sheriff Madrilene Sorrin. Personality Once upon a time, Ana was a happy, well-adjusted blond girl from California. The eldest child of loving, doting parents, Ana was a good big sister, a loving girlfriend, a good student of literature, and all around your generic love interest for the all America hero. But now Ana is a woman on a mission and that mission is to destroy as much as possible. She really really is. She's a horrible human being, but she's a horrible human being for a reason. The loss of her parents when she was a teenager, the "loss" of Rex at what Ana sees at the hands of her fiancee and the loss of said fiancee himself have hardened her to an absurd level. Ana is a classic case of hate eating someone alive. The hate came from her spiraling depression and loss, and now she sees the world as only one thing: a tool to get whatever she wants. Ruthless, Ana wants revenge on pretty much everything for taking her brother and that happy little life away from her. She wants to make everyone suffer in the way she was suffering before she built this shell around herself. Ana will literally do whatever it takes to make this happen, and trading on every part of herself that she can. If Ana needs to be the love interest, she will be and will go along with everything that it entails. (Ana does this twice in her canon: first when she goes off and marries Baron DeCobray for access to his particle accelerator to weaponize the nanomite warheads, and then again later by going off with Duke for the long game. The second one is infinitely harder.) Her ability to do this means that she has amazing acting abilities and can be incredibly manipulative. Her acting abilities come in handy because at the moment, she only cares about one person on the entire planet: Rex Lewis. Oh, she may have a sense of fondness or indebtedness to McCullen or Storm Shadow, but Rex is the one person on the planet that she actually loves. And the only person she would do anything for. But Ana pretends she cares for other people. She often calls people "darling" but while she does it, it's a distancing technique. It's also something she uses so that she never needs to worry about getting a target's name wrong. That's not because she has a faulty memory--it's because all of her targets tend to run together in her head. They mean that little to her. Ana's work ethic is one that is deeply ingrained in her. Completing her job is tied into her ego which is rather large. Confident and certain in everything that she does (now) Ana knows that she is the best. Narcissism may have been an unintended trait born of her feeling more than a little invulnerable, but it's one that was bolstered by years of being the popular girl in school. It makes her a bit flippant and dismissive of things around her, causing her to use qualifiers of "little" or "sweet." It's also a bit of a distancing technique as above: she's better than the circumstances that she's dealing with and wants you to know it. While not purely a sadist, Ana has some sadistic qualities. She enjoys wielding the power she has over people. The moments were Ana looks like she's having the most fun are when she walks up and kicks her former lover in the face when he's gobsmacked to see her, and then again when she's had her husband killed. Earlier in the movie, Storm Shadow tells the Baroness that McCullen gave him orders to kill the Baron if he touched her again. After he's weaponized the nanomites, Ana kisses her husband and Storm Shadow stabs him in the back. With a disgusted tone, Storm Shadow says "I told you I'd kill him if he touched you again," all Ana says in response is "I heard you the first time." In fact, she finds McCullen's murderous jealousy endearing. And almost sweet. Ana's biggest weakness is always going to be her love for her brother. Despite now knowing that he lied to her, and that he turned her into this, she still trusts him, even though the trust is not as unshakable as it once was. When she arrives in Baedal, she's going to assume that this was what was meant to happen as some part of his plan that she didn't know about. Rex keeping Ana from knowing every aspect of his plans isn't something that is new, but it's something that upsets her more than it used to. However, being in a much larger cage (because it will feel cage-like to Ana make no mistake) will mean that she has less time to think about this, and more time to just be. Upon her arrival, she's going to be relieved. All her abilities are working now, and she's not a member of the most wanted. Ana's going to slide into the mindset of the city easily, and she'll probably start out acting entirely legitimately before her narcissism, ego and complete boredom drive her into some criminal acts. After learning of her brother's survival after his death, Ana has slipped into a depression. As a result of this, she is suicidal. The reason that she has accepted Eli's deal is because here, she can actually die. Appearance Insert appearance writeup here. Links Links go here. Category:Characters Category:Law Enforcement